Hoplessly devoted
by xsparklyglitterx
Summary: Mary is hoplessly devoted to Sirius Black. But he would never look at her twice. Would he? SBOC JP/LE RL/OC
1. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Kissing my mother goodbye, I hopped onto the Hogwart's express. I felt the rush of excitement that is normally resevered for first years. My name is Mary MacDonald. The most exiting thing about me is that I'm a witch. I mean, I'm not beautiful, or outgoing. I'm just… Mary.

I quickly found my usual apartment, and sat down, making myself at home. I looked at my watch. 10:55. Where is Lily? She should be here by now. She's never late. Perhaps she's been kidnapped by Potter again? Very likely, as James Potter is obsessed with her.

And deep down, she likes him back.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and Lily walked in.

"MARY!" she screamed, "I've missed you so much. I've had to put up with Petunia ALL summer, and all she talks about is her boyfriend Vernon. He looks so much like a walrus you know!"

"Aw, poor Lily! You could have come to my house you know."

Lily looked as if she was about to burst out with excitement.

"Guess what" She asked in an exited whisper.

"What?"

"James is headboy!"

Strangely, she was exited about this. Maybe, because we are now in seventh year, she has realized that they are the most perfect couple in the history of perfect couples? What had happened to all that hate?

"You'll be spending hours with him!" I smiled suggestively.

She didn't come out with an insult or an 'I hate Potter speech'. She just said "I know".

I love the welcome feast at Hogwarts. I can it what I want, and as much as I want. At home, the most exiting thing is lettuce, because my mother's been on a diet for as long as I could remember.

Strangely, we were sitting with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter today. Lily said that she and James needed to discuss 'heads business' but they had been talking for hours about it on the train. I don't see why they need to now as well! Well I do. It is obvious that they are madly in love.

Remus looked as worn as ever. It must have been full moon recently, and he hasn't had time to get over it. I found out in fifth year, when I noticed that he disappeared once a month.

"Good summer MacDonald?" Asked Sirius, as he picked up a handful of chips.

My stomach jumped. Sirius Black. I was hoping that my crush on Sirius would have gone away over the summer, but no, it's back and stronger than ever.

"Average," I replied with a small smile, "I didn't do much. How was yours?"

"Good. I stayed with James, and we mostly played quiddich."

Feigning surprise I replied "You and James like quiddich?"

"A bit" He replied, his grey eyes twinkling.

I returned to my dormitory later feeling a lot happier and fuller than I have done in a while. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

Lily was also looking a lot happier than usual, and she is a very happy person.

"I missed Hogwarts while I was away you know. I can't believe it's our last year." She said with a distant look in her eye.

"It feels like our home doesn't it?"

"Do you think you and Sirius will ever get together?" She said suddenly.

"No. He would never look at me twice." I replied bitterly.

I can't help being hopelessly devoted.

Thanks for reading!

What do you think? Should I write anymore?


	2. Lies

"What if he doesn't like me anymore

"What if he doesn't like me anymore?" Lily worried. "It would be just my luck you know. Moment I like him he stops liking me!"

"Lily! You know that James still likes you as much as he did in fourth year - if not more. I caught him staring at you yesterday!"

"But what if it was just because I had something on my face? Or he was thinking about how ugly I am?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Lily? Nobody could _ever_ think you are ugly. Especially not Potter!"

"I know but…"

"Lily! If you are so bothered go and ask him yourself!

I was trying to do my potions essay, but so far I had written my name and the title. This was becoming a daily occurrence. If Lily and James didn't hurry up and get together, I'm going to fail my NEWT's.

"That's it!"

"What's it?

"You can go and ask Potter if he still likes me or not!"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're the best friend in the whole entire universe?"

"Go on then… but you had better remember this when I want something!"

I'm such a pushover. If anyone wants anything doing, I'll usually do it because I end up feeling guilty if I don't. My Mother says I'm too nice for my own good. I don't know _how_ I got put in Gryffindor. I'm a pushover, and not at all brave. I told Dumbledore this, and he chuckled and told me the sorting hat didn't make a mistake at all.

I spotted James walking alone the charms corridor. He's usually surrounded by his friends, so I grabbed my chance.

"Potter!"

Running to keep up with him, he finally spotted me, and stopped. I finally reached him, slightly out of breath.

"I need to speak to you Potter."

"Go on then." He looked very cheerful. James seems to be happy all the time. The only time I have ever seen him look remotely unhappy is when Lily rejects him.

"In private please."

Noticing the empty broom cupboard, I pulled him in. It was really small inside so we had to stand pretty close.

"What's so important that you have to drag me into a broom cupboard?" He asked, puzzled.

"I just don't want anyone listening in. I wanted to ask what you think about Lily."

"Lily? Well she's a great girl."

"You don't feel anything for her?"

"Well yes, but I value our friendship to much to ask her out again. I did some thinking over the summer, and I'm trying to get over her, I really am. It's just… harder than I thought."

"No, James, Lily…"

The door flung open, and my eyes started watering at the sudden bright light. Alice and Frank were stood there, staring, mouths wide open.

"I didn't know that you two…" Alice started.

"We're not honestly…"

Something told me that she didn't believe me.

As I walked into breakfast, hundreds of eyes seemed to be on me. This didn't usually happen. I usually blended straight into the background. All around me people were whispering.

"That's what I heard. Macdonald and Potter in a broom cupboard!"

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

That's exactly what didn't happen. Then it dawned on me. What would Lily say?

A red head was walking towards me. Lily. What should I tell her? The truth. I just have to tell her the truth. She'll believe me. She had too. We're best friends!

"Can I speak to you please, Mary?"

She looked angry. Great. Lily's known for her quick temper, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"How could you Mary?" She now looked hurt.

"I didn't Lily. Honest. I was asking him if he liked you! He said…"

"He said that he liked you better. I get it. So was he a good kisser?"

"I swear Lily! It's not like that! I would _never _even think of that when I know you like him!"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

Looking at the floor, I replied "Please believe me Lily. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

Looking up, she had already gone.

If anyone's got any ideas how I could improve, or ideas for the story, please review!


	3. A plan

I haven't spoken to Lily for a whole week

I haven't spoken to Lily for a whole week. That's a new record. Previously, the longest we have ever fallen out, was 2 hours in second year, over which member of the weird sisters is the most talented. So I've been dividing my time between Alice and the library. There's only so much time I can spend with Alice. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely girl, but _all_ she talks about is Frank. Frank this, frank that. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a shrine to him.

It seems to be the week for arguments this week. Sirius and James were arguing about something in the corridor, and they _never_ argue.

Pushing my bacon around my plate, I didn't feel hungry. I've seemed to have lost my appetite since my fight with Lily. Lily now spent most of her time with Snape. I told her not to forgive him after he called her a mudblood, but she didn't listen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a masculine voice said "Mind if I sit here Macdonald? Just you're looking a little bit lonely."

Heart beating at his touch, I managed to choke out, "sure."

"So I hear you and Evans have had an argument." He said softly. He seemed truly concerned.

"Yep, she thought I was kissing Potter in the broom cupboard."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And was you?"

"No! James is just a friend!"

"Why was she so bothered anyway? I was never under the impression she particularly liked James."

"Because she fancies the pants off of him, obviously!"

"Wow, really? Just wait till I tell James!"

Oops. There I go again, breaking another major rule of friendship. Lily's going to kill me.

"No! Please don't tell him! Lily will never forgive me if you do!"

"Ok, on one condition. You go to hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Seeing the shocked look on my face, he quickly added, "as friends obviously. It's just James has Quiddich practice, Remus is visiting his Aunt, and Peter has a date."

"Ok then! Wait, whose Peter's date?"

"Someone called Bethany from sixth year. Poor girl."

So it was all arranged 11 'o' clock on Saturday. I can't wait! I shouldn't get too exited, it's only as friends. Sirius was quick to add that, but still, I get to spend time with him! Not that Sirius has many 'relationships' he has flings, and dates, never letting anyone get too close.

Five past eleven. Ten past eleven. Maybe it was some joke that he had planned. Yes, he found out that I liked him, and is really in Hogsmeade with some tall, thin, modally type. I can hear them both laughing at me now, I can just see them kissing…

"Mary!" A voice pulled me back to earth. It was Sirius.

"Sorry I'm late Mary, I overslept," he said, with a soft smile.

"That's OK, I haven't been here long. I was late myself."

That was a lie. I had been waiting since ten to eleven.

"Come on then! Better get going." He started striding out of the entrance hall. I had to walk quite fast to keep up with him, he's about a foot taller than me, and takes long steps.

Outside, summer is fading fast. The air was just beginning to get colder, and the trees were getting their first orange leaves. Ahead, I spotted Hogsmeade. I love Hogsmeade; it's an escape from the pressures of NEWT's, and looks so pretty, like a modal village. Small cottages surrounded the quaint shops, and welcoming pubs.

"I'm going to buy I house here, when I leave," I told Sirius, with a dreamy smile.

"Here? Yeah I could imagine you here. Peaceful, kind of, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but what I like about it best is –"

I didn't get time to tell him what I liked best about it. I fell over my own feet, and landed on the cold, hard ground. Luckily, most of the students had already gone down, but Sirius saw. Why do I always have to make myself look stupid in front of Sirius? He's going to think I'm some sort of idiot.

"You OK?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'll survive, I think!" I laughed, seeing that I was OK, Sirius started to laugh with me, we laughed hysterically, all the way to Hogsmeade earning a few funny looks.

Firstly, we went to Zonko's. Sirius wanted to look at some of the new stock there. This would be my first ever visit. Lily always thought of it as the place that James Potter was, so avoided it like the plague. Inside, I was hit by the brightness. Not only the lighting was bright, but all of the stock as well. The shelves were packed with brightly coloured packets of simple muggle tricks, like itching powder, to more complicated magical things like a potion which changes the victim's appearance for a short period of time.

Sirius was staring excitedly, as if he was a third year seeing this for the first time. He purchased a few items, which were probably intended for some poor slytherin. After visiting the joke shop, we bought some chocolate from honeydukes.

"I'm thirsty," Sirius stated absentmindedly. "Let's go to the three broomsticks."

The three broomsticks were cluttered with Hogswart's pupils, including Lily and Snape. I tried to smile at Lily, to tell her I was sorry, but she just looked away.

"Butterbeer?" Sirius asked.

"Yes please."

I found an empty table, and sat down. Sirius came back from the bar carrying two butterbeers. I opened my bag and searched for my purse. Finding it, I looked for the correct amount.

"No, you don't have to pay me. This one's to say thanks for coming to Hogsmeade with me."

I started to blush. I must look terribly unattractive at the moment, in contrast to Sirius. His deep grey eyes sparkled, and a smile played on his plump lips. He was the most attractive boy I had ever met.

"Thanks."

"We need a plan."

"A plan for what?"

"To get Evans and James together, of course!" Stated Sirius, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, Lily thinks I'm dating James, and James is starting to deny his feelings! It's a mess if you ask me! Only they don't realize that they are the most perfect couple in the history of perfect!"

"Well it's our job to help them isn't it?"

A mischievous smile appeared on his face. I couldn't help but think this could mean _more _trouble.

What do you think? Any ideas / comments?

Thanks to the people that have put me on their faves/alerts list.

Review please!


	4. Quiddich

Yet another week has passed, and I still haven't made up with Lily

Yet another week has passed, and I still haven't made up with Lily. I'm no longer angry that she doesn't believe me over school rumors, just hurt. I've tried telling her the truth, but being the hot headed girl that she is, she simply refuses to listen. James has tried telling her that nothing happened, but she went back to hating him, just like has for the past few years.

I have been spending quite a lot of time with Sirius. At first I thought I might forget about my feelings with Sirius, and just be happy with being friends, but if anything it has intensified my feelings.

This morning, the atmosphere in the great hall is electric. The first quiddich match if the year takes place today, and everybody seems to be looking forward to it, especially the first years, it being their first Hogwarts quiddich game.

James looked uncharacteristically nervous, hardly touching his food, in contrast to the copious amounts he usually consumes.

"I don't know why you're bothering to be nervous James," I scolded. "You haven't yet lost a single match."

"Slytherin have a secret weapon." He muttered, more to himself than to me.

"Weapon? You need to tell Professor Dumbledore immediately James! He wouldn't allow anybody to get hurt!" I panicked

Sirius and Remus laugh, James taking little notice of what I had just said. Why were they laughing? This was serious. Maybe they were thinking of fighting them off? No I couldn't let them do that.

"Mary, I think James is referring to Slytherin's rumored new seeker."

Feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks, Remus and Sirius carried on laughing.

We made our way up to the Quiddich pitch early, hoping for front row seats to support James. The air was cool, and grey clouds hung above us, threatening to rain. The stadium gradually filled up with exited students. I usually don't come to quiddich, but it was Sirius who suggested it, so I went, but not without putting up a fight.

Halfway through the game, I couldn't help but cheer and boo along with the rest of the crowd. I was really enjoying myself, apart from the fact that I was becoming really, really cold.

"Told you that you'd enjoy it didn't I?" Sirius smirked. "You should listen to me more often."

"I guess its ok, but I'm actually shivering, it's so cold."

"I'll warm you up"

At first I thought that he knew some sort of warming charm, but I felt his muscular arm snake around my waist, and he pulled me closer. I looked up at him, and his eyes were fixed on the match, but a soft smile began to play on his lips. I was practically fainting, and luckily, he didn't notice.

Gryffindor won the game. When Longbottem caught the snitch, Sirius hugged me tightly, and went on to talk to Remus about the highlights of the game. We joined the crowd of students making their way back to the castle, and Sirius still had his arm around my waist. Remus looked at me puzzled, and I shot him the same puzzled look back.

"You move on fast don't you Macdonald?" Said a familiar voice, making me quickly turn. "One week your in the cupboard with James, the next your at a quiddich match with Sirius Black!"

She practically screamed the last bit.

"I'm not with Sirius or James, Lily and I think you should believe me!"

"I think you should believe me!" She imitated in a baby voice. She sounded so cruel, so unlike her real self.

"Lily…" warned Sirius.

"I can't take this anymore Lily. I did nothing wrong at all!" The tears that I was fighting back broke free, and ran down my cheeks. I broke free of Sirius' comforting arm, and ran the rest of the way to the castle, leaving Lily, frozen with guilt behind me.

I finally reached the common room, and quickly whispered the password, ran up the stairs, and flung myself on my bed. I remembered her harsh words, and fresh tears appeared.

I must have fallen asleep, because Lily was standing over me in her school uniform. Not looking in my eye, she muttered something incomprehensible.

"Pardon?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I've been a fool. Sirius told me what really happened, and how upset you've been over it all. Forgive me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Thanks Mary. I know I have no control over James, and we're not even dating yet. It's just I don't want to loose him, you know with the war going on and everything, and people…"

"I understand." I said simply, and I meant it.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth, and walked down to breakfast with Lily. It was good to be friends again. Remus waved, and we went to sit with him, Sirius, James and Peter.

"Thanks." I whispered in Sirius' ear.

Looking puzzled, he replied, "What for?"

"Helping me make up with Lily"

"No problem" He replied, his eyes sparkling, looking genuinely happy. "But you had better not stop seeing me now that you have Lily back!"

"Would I do that to you?"

Ok, what do you think?

Constructive criticism to help me improve please!

Thanks if you have reviewed, I really appreciate it.


	5. Patrols

My friendship with Lily was now even stronger, with us both making a greater effort to make the other happy

My friendship with Lily was now even stronger, with us both making a greater effort to make the other happy. Even though over the past few weeks we had been given huge amounts of work to do, and had been driven harder by teachers, I couldn't help but feel the happiest that I had ever felt in my whole life. The whole castle seems much more beautiful then it has ever done before, with the golden leaves making the grounds look magical.

"Ok, what's with all this happiness? I don't know how one person can be so happy all the time!" Lily moaned. "I mean, Slughorn just gave us a 2 foot essay to do, and you practically kissed him!"

"I've always been this happy!" I laughed. "You've just never noticed!"

"Trust me Mary; you are defiantly not always this happy! Is it something to do with a certain Sirius Black?"

I felt a pink tinge creep up my cheeks. I knew I had feelings for Sirius, but ever since me and Sirius became closer, it seems almost wrong to admit my feelings.

"I knew it was! You can't hide anything from me Mary!"

"Shush!" I cried looking round the half empty common room to see if there was anyone I wouldn't want to overhear our conversation. Luckily, I couldn't see anyone I wouldn't want to listen in.

"Let's go up to the dorm, it's getting late, and then maybe we could have a private conversation about this, I want to know all the gossip!"

Looking around to see if I could see Sirius, I sighed and followed her. There was no sign of him, or his friends, so I figured that they must all be studying somewhere. Luckily our dorm was uninhabited, so we could have a proper conversation. Alice was more then likely with frank, who was in Ravenclaw, and I think I spotted Rachel, our other room mate, in the common room, chatting to some sixth years.

Our room is quite tidy, except for a few pieces of parchment and items of clothing. Inside were four beds, with red and gold hangings.

"It's so obvious Mary!" She said, flopping down onto her bed. "The way you look at each other, any fool can tell that you're both made for each other! Just to prove it, James noticed Sirius staring at you, he told so me on our rounds."

I stared at her. Since when did she talk civilly to James?

"You just called James by his first name! And you're showing signs of having a civil conversation with him! Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I pretended to check her temperature, but she swatted my hand away.

"This is about you and Sirius, not me and Potter!" She said, putting extra empathise on the word Potter.

"Lily Potter would sound cute don't you think?" I teased.

Alice walked in, and joined in with the teasing. "Mrs. Lily Potter, So cute!"

Lily groaned. "Don't you start! I'm going to bed!"

The next day, after dinner, I went to the library to work on my potions essay. The library was quiet and peaceful, a stark contrast to the anarchy in the corridors. Lily was patrolling the corridors, with James, something she was very happy about (though she denied it). The two had become fairly good friends, despite their past disagreements.

The library was fairly dim for a place where students were expected to read and write. However, it's warm next to the fire, so I can't complain. Thousands of books, both old and new, graced the walls, giving the library that stereotypical library feel. I was in a relaxed mood, so managed to get the majority of my essay done. When I was nearing the conclusion I realised that it was nearly nine, when all students had to remain in their common rooms.

My calm mood disappeared when a tall good looking boy came in. Sirius Black. My heart racing, I gave a small wave. Noticing me, he walked over and sat down on one of the threadbare chairs next to me.

"I see someone's been busy!" He laughed glancing down at my extensive essay, which had to be about a two feet longer then Slughorn had asked for, and I still hadn't finished it.

Laughing, I defended, "I bet it's twice the size of you finished essay, Black! Anyway what brings you to the library? Alone, come to think of it. I didn't think you could function without Potter or Remus with you!"

"Potter's with the love of his life, Remus is still visiting his aunt, and Peter… well who knows where Peter is. He's just being Peter somewhere."

"So you came and annoyed me instead?" I teased.

"Naturally."

He flashed me a smile that made me melt. I'm sure he must know that he had this effect on me, I mean, surely he's noticed my staring. I carried on with my essay, pretending to ignore him.

"It's boring in here, and you've wrote practically a book for your essay, so I say we go for a wonder." He said, yawning to prove his boredom.

"I would do, but its past hours, and we might get caught…"

"It's only Lily and James! They won't put us in detention. Well I wouldn't put it past Lily but…"

"Oh, go on then!" I laughed, rolling my eyes. "So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular… just wanted to stretch my legs."

We left the library, avoiding the disapproving stares of Madam Pince, and headed off down the charms corridor. It was strange to walk along the corridors and not hear the exited chat of the students. We soon fell into silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but I wanted to end it by saying something witty, something to make Sirius laugh, but everything I could think of just sounded stupid, or childish.

"Is Remus' Aunt OK?" I asked, attempting to break to silence, knowing it sounded slightly pathetic.

"Erm… I think so. We haven't heard from him for a few days. I think he's been busy with his Aunt and stuff."

"Yeah, he must be so worried, poor Remus…"

Sirius stopped abruptly at a corner. I was about to say something, but he put a finger to my mouth to silence me.

"Can you hear that…?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I think it's a woman and a man."

I was beginning to feel panicked. I had never had a detention before, and wasn't planning on one in the near future. The voices were slowly getting closer, and we didn't dare say a word. In all the panic, I didn't realise how close Sirius was getting. He had his arm wrapped around me, and our faces were so close, that I could feel his warm breath on my face. Even so close up, he had no flaws. I wondered how a person could be so _perfect…_

His eyes widened in shock, and he whispered, "Its Lily and James!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief. Knowing that we weren't in danger of getting caught, He pulled away slightly, but still keeping his arm firmly on my waist. The voices became louder until I could hear the whole conversation.

"…I feel the same way James, I really do, but I can't, I just can't!" Lily cried, sounding exasperated.

"But why Lily? We both feel the same! I just can't understand why you don't want to be with me!" James asked, frustration ringing in his voice.

"It's complicated James! It's just…"

Lily's rant was cut off, and there was again, silence. I looked at Sirius, and he stared back, the same look of shock on his handsome features.

"Are they…" I mouthed.

He nodded, grinning.

A few minutes went by, with still nobody making a sound.

"We should leave them then, they'll want a bit of privacy!"

"You're no fun, MacDonald!" He laughed, a little too loudly.

"What was that, James?" I heard Lily ask nervously. "I think someone's round the corner; Go and have a look would you?"

We heard footsteps, and both looked at each other, suddenly unable to control our laughter.

"Sirius is that you? And Mary! What are you doing here? And so close…"

"Us?" Sirius teased, "You and Evans seemed a bit closer than me and Mary!"

Lily had now appeared, and had heard what Sirius said. She flushed bright pink, and hid her face.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there Lily dear? We have nothing to hide!"

He winked at her.

"Shut up James!" Lily shouted, pretending to be angry, but not quite managing it. She turned to me and Sirius. "You two had better get back to the common room, before anyone catches you. I could give you a detention if I wanted to, you know!"

"But you wouldn't want to do that would you Evans, you love us too much!"

"Come on Sirius; let's give them a bit of privacy." I said, motioning for him to follow me back to the common room.

_Okay, tell me what you think please!_

_I'm thinking of maybe leaving this fic, as it seems to have got rather dull if you know what I mean, and I have some more original ideas for other fics that I want to write, but not sure yet. _

_Thanks if you've reviewed or put me on story alert, I haven't had the time to reply, but it means a lot. _


End file.
